Get Up
by Grevola
Summary: Heero's POV, a surreal look at a mission gone wrong. 'Duo was late and that meant only one thing: capture...'


Get up  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I own a run-down computer, a cd player and a paper clip where my muse lives. You can't have the paper clip, I won't part with it! Gundam Wing belongs to some awsome Japanese guys and the song 'Get Up' belongs to R.E.M. I don't have permission, I'm just having fun.  
  
  
  
Sleep delays my life (get up, get up)  
  
Where does time go? (get up, get up, get up)  
  
I don't know  
  
Sleep, sleep, sleepy head (get up, get up, get up)  
  
Wake it up...up (get up, get up)  
  
You've got all your life (way up ahead) (get up, get up, get up)  
  
Heero watched as Duo slept. The eternally speaking mouth for once still, bright eyes closed, hair still in it's immaculate braid, but his bangs were disheveled. Duo had at first seemed too childish to be an effective pilot, but as Heero watched him work he realized that Duo was far older than his years. This, however, was not evident as he watched the boy sleep.  
  
Heero didn't need very much sleep and he hated having to rest as much as he did. Sleep is simply a state of rest. For him it was very hard to understand why so many people would voluntarily sleep more then was absolutely necessary.  
  
Dreams they complicate my life (Dreams they complement my life)  
  
He watched as Duo turned restlessly, caught in a fitful dream of some sort. Perhaps, he mused, it's the dreaming that I want to avoid. As much as he tried to deny it, he did have nightmares occasionally. More often then not they centered around his failures, times when innocents had paid for his mistakes. Usually he could push all of the emotions, all of the guilt, that came with the war to the back of his mind, not letting them interfere with his work. If he dreamed, however, he found himself unable to properly suppress the guilt and it made it so much more difficult to go about his missions.  
  
Sighing he shook Duo's shoulders, waking him from the dream with the excuse of a mission. Duo woke quickly and got ready in unusual silence.  
  
I've seen you laying pined (get up, get up)  
  
I've seen you laying pined (get up, get up)  
  
Life is rough...rough (get up, get up, get up)  
  
I've seen you laying down (get up)  
  
With the loving kind (get up, get up)  
  
I know life is hard...hard (where goes your time?)  
  
Where to turn? Where to turn?  
  
Heero turned the corner, searching for his missing partner. They had separated upon entering the base, he had gone to retrieve all possible data from the computer systems while Duo had been scouting around in the more physical sense. They had agreed on a meeting place and time, but Duo was late and that meant only one thing: capture.  
  
Seeing a few officers head toward a room in a hurry, he decided to follow. As he had suspected they led him to a holding room. A glance through the door before it was shut revealed a figure dressed in black with a long braid of brown hair.  
  
Of all of the gundam pilots Duo was definitely the best with stealth, however he also had the longest record of getting caught.  
  
Maybe this time I should just go ahead and kill the idiot, he is a liability. But Heero knew that he wouldn't, even as he considered the idea. For all his many captures Duo had not once said anything to endanger the mission.  
  
Heero soon found himself a ventilation shaft that would let him look in on the proceedings. The grate over the shaft was too small for him to crawl through and he realized that if he needed to interfere, he would have one shot before things became hectic.  
  
"Report." The leading officer ordered.  
  
"It seems that this lying little scamp won't be telling us anything valuable." The first guard answered.  
  
Even handcuffed and at gunpoint Duo didn't react well to being called a liar. He ducked and rolled, knocking over the offending guard. He moved with the momentum of his roll and stood. He didn't even pause as he brought his booted foot down on the man's abdomen.  
  
The other guard reacted instantly, raising his gun and firing. Heero's eyes widened, it seemed that the gunshot and Duo's fall were simulntanious. A second shot was fired, this time toward himself. He had enough time to mentally curse himself for not having any mobility in the cramped shaft before he woke up with a start.  
  
Dreams they complicate my life (Dreams they complement my life)  
  
Dreamtime...  
  
Dreams they complicate my life (Dreams they complement my life)  
  
This time, no escape, I wake up. (get up, get up)  
  
  
  
Looking at the bed across the dormitory from his own Heero saw Duo sleeping peacefully. He looked at the clock on the desk, 3:30AM, it was just now time to wake for the mission. After a moment's debate about the importance of the mission he turned over. Tonight he would let them both sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, not even a half hour, that must be a personal record for a completed fanfiction. OOC, right on, what? Send me responses, I feed them to my muse so that she can ensure more fics. Remember the e- mail, mywebjunk@webinbox.com 


End file.
